Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers: The Movie
by Blaze Productions
Summary: The six Poke Rangers have a vacation at Ever Grande when suddenly, a new force awakens. Chapter 7 Updated! COMPLETED!
1. Terse Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Power Rangers. I just write!

Note: Not like the Power Rangers Movie.

Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers: The Movie

Powers of Demise

Prologue

Once upon a time in the Pokemon World, a being named RAYQUAZA was the warrior and guardian of Hoenn. He fought for all that was good and true. His nemesis, Empress Mariah was cruel and mean. She got even crueler when she realized that Takeshi died. She declared war! The war ended up in a tie, where they did a coin toss. After the war, it was 10,000 years of peace when she broke out again. Eventually, Rayquaza decided to give powers to six extraordinary teenagers who became the guardians of Hoenn. Their names were Jack, Amizuka, Jenna, Daniel, Mika and Sean. When Mariah sent down her monsters, the rangers would call on their vehicles called zords. Eventually, the Poke Rangers defeated each monster, and now their legacy of saving the world continues….

Hope you liked the short prologue.


	2. Fast Racers

The Prologue was too short, but I hope you get the idea…

Chapter 1: Racing 

(Note: If you read the Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers: The Series, the description of the characters is in the first chapter.)

"Yes, I can't wait to drive!" Jack said.

"Easy," Mika said.

"Alright, we're almost ready to race," Amii-Chan said.

"Cool," Jenna said.

"This will be fun!" Sean said.

"You know, I hope I win this," Danny said.

The Poke Rangers were all wearing race suits of a different color. Jack was wearing a red jumpsuit with black stripes on the arms and legs, with a white helmet. Mika wore a black jumpsuit with purple stripes. She had a black helmet on her head. Sean was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a yellow striped jumpsuit with a blue helmet with bubbles plastered on the helmet. Jenna wore the same thing but had opposite colors, she wore a yellow helmet with sparks on either side. Amii had a pink jumpsuit with white stripes, she had a pink helmet with the words, "I am perfect" on the back. Danny wore a green jumpsuit with red stripes. He had a green helmet saying, "I'm Ms. Perfect's Boyfriend" on the back. They all went in their cars. Jack's car was red with fire all over it. Mika's was black with a few silver scratch marks just to make it look like it had an accident. Danny's car was green with a picture of a leaf on the car door. Amii's car was pink with the same words. "I'm Perfect," all over the car written in white letters. Sean's car was blue with bubbles all over the car.

"Are you ready?" the guys up on the podium asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

"GO!"

The Poke Rangers started their engines and raced around the track with Jack in the lead, Jenna close behind him, Mika was in third, Sean was in fourth, Danny was in fifth and Amii was bringing up the rear.

"No way I'm winning. I wish this thing had nitrogen! I could use it right now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Ancient Tomb…

Many construction workers were working to get the new shopping mall done near Fortree City. They decided to build it near the Ancient Tomb. The workers used their picks, shovels and stuff to dig out the last remains of everything, when they saw a big manhole of some sort.

"Get the crane in here!"

After putting the ropes on the edges of the manhole, the crane hoisted the manhole. What they saw was a big river of lava.

"Whoa! I wonder what's in there?" one of the workers asked.

"See what's there." The manager said.

The worker who asked that question went down into the big river of lava, suddenly something fast killed him. It was red with green stripes.

"NO! Dean, you all right?" the manager asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Claydol, I sense something weird." Rayquaza said.

"How weird?" Claydol said.

"As in Mariah isn't on this. Better contact the Poke Rangers," Rayquaza said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After they were done racing, Jenna won the race. They got out of the race clothes and back to their original clothes. They were on Ever Grande beach talking about Jenna's victory.

"Not bad, Jenna," Jack said.

Sean made a fist in his right hand and used it like a microphone.

"So, Jenna Whitestone, how does it feel to win?"

"It was glorious!" Jenna said.

"Yeah, right!" Amii said.

Beep!

"Oh great. Out of all people, come on." Jack said.

"Yeah Rayquaza?" Danny asked.

"**Rangers, get over here. It's urgent!" **Rayquaza said.

"We're on our way," Jack said.

They pressed their communicators and teleported to the Sky Pillar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Sky Pillar, Claydol was panicking. The alarm was going off in the Sky Pillar.

"Oh, god. Oh, no. I never expected this to happen, now the whole world will be destroyed," Claydol said.

As soon as he said that, the six rangers appeared. The alarm was still ringing.

"Claydol? What's going on?" Danny asked.

"A massive Pokemon has been awakened. Oh my god!"

Suddenly, Rayquaza appeared.

"Poke Rangers,"

They turned around.

"The planet is in grave danger." Rayquaza said.

"We know. Mariah," Jack said.

"No, 5,000 years ago, a Pokemon named Deoxys, came upon parallel terror. The Pokemon used her psychic powers on machines. Capable to destroy everybody."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves, put her in the river of lava. Now, the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must cover it as soon as possible before Deoxys is released,"

Mika was confused. Then looked at Claydol.

"Deoxys has powers that are unknown to us," Claydol said. "You may have to be extra careful,"

"Claydol," Amii-Chan said.

"You know we're capable of handling this," Danny said.

"I mean think about, if we can stop Mariah, we can stop this creep," Jack said.

"Approach with extreme caution. Deoxys is way powerful than Mariah. Be careful,"

Jack and the other rangers looked at each other with faces of concern.

Sorry for another short chapter, but like movies, there are scenes. So, a scene is like a chapter.

Next Chapter: The Ambush of Deoxys!


	3. Dawson Strikes!

**Hey guys! I think its time to continue the movie. Hope you like it! Takes place during Season 2, before Danny lost his green powers and when the Evolution Zords (or Thunderzords in MMPR were introduced)  
**

Chapter 3: Dawson Strikes!

Jack couldn't believe that they were against an evil Pokemon. Deoxys terrorized most of the people in a nearby town not far from here a couple of thousand years ago, but now he's resurrected. Who knows if he is ever coming up to the surface? First Mariah comes, then Lord Dawson comes and makes things worse, now this guy. It really makes him mad.

"Where was he last seen?" Jenna asked.

"On Route 120, Claydol can set the coordinates for you. Good Luck," Rayquaza said.

"Me and Danny will go," Amii-Chan said.

"Remember, if things get funky, morph," said Jack. He turned to Jenna, Mika and Sean.

"Jenna, you and Sean research about this fellow. Mika, you and me will check the

sightings of Deoxys," said Jack.

"In the meantime, we better have a look at this,"

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

The moonbeams lit up the ground as Danny and Amii appeared. It was quiet and desolate. The only thing they heard was the quiet whispers of the Pokemon.

"Nice place," said Amii.

"It is," said Danny.

Suddenly, a big beam of red light came from the sky. The rangers looked down and noticed a big person wearing red, it had a face mask to cover up his face. He has a blue staff with a dagger on his belt. He walked down the hill, enraged.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Dawson.

Danny and Amii walked until suddenly, Dawson struck him with his staff.

"Do you have anything else to do besides annoy us?" asked Danny.

"Why don't you go back to the tower?" asked Amii.

"How about this I will grow to destroy you," said Dawson. He raised his staff. Red streaks of light appeared as he grew bigger and badder than ever.

"Oh, man," said Danny.

"Let's Poke Battle!" said Amii.

"Treecko!"

"Abra!"

They morphed into the Hoenn Rangers. Dawson looked down at them. "What are you going to do now?"

"WE NEED POKE ZORD POWER, NOW!" yelled Danny.

"Treecko, Grovyle Evolution Zord Power!"

The Treecko was hit by a streak of green light and turned into Grovyle.

"Abra, Kadabra Evolution Zord Power!"

The Abra was hit by a streak of pink light and turned into a Kadabra.

The rangers leapt to their zords, in the meantime, Jack saw this and noticed the Evolution Zords were fighting Dawson.

"Oh, man. Guys, it's time to Poke Battle!" said Jack.

"Poochyena!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The rangers ran toward the zords.

"Poochyena, Mightyena Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Mika.

The Poochyena was hit by a streak of black light and changed into Mightyena.

"Mudkip, Marshtomp Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Sean.

Mudkip was hit by a blue streak of light and changed into Marshtomp.

"Pichu, Pikachu Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jenna.

Pichu was hit by a yellow streak of light and changed into Pikachu.

"Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!" yelled Jack.

The Torchic was hit by a red light and changed into Combusken.

"You need help?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Danny. "Let's form this!"

"Poke Evolution Megazord Power!" the rangers yelled.

The Mightyena and Marshtomp folded into the legs, the Grovyle became the armor and helmet, and the Pikachu and the Kadabra formed the arms. The Combusken jumped to the Mightyena and Marshtomp, the legs connected easily, the Kadabra and Pikachu easily slipped into the Combusken's hands, with the Grovyle covering up its chest, back and head.

"Poke Evolution Megazord, Power Up!"

Next Chapter: The Rangers FINALLY meet Deoxys and, it won't be pretty!


	4. Deoxys' Speed Slash

**Okay, the movie is back on. Sorry for the long wait, it's because of school and during that time Season1 was in progress, now that we are in Season 2, I can write this BECAUSE it makes more sense to me, and other reviewers. Anyway, please review!**

Chapter 3- Deoxys' Speed Slash 

The Evolution Megazord began to attack Dawson with his fist. Dawson dodged it and tilted the Megazord on its side. Then, he used his bone staff and shocked the Megazord. The rangers fell toward Sean, who was squished between the panels and the wall. The Megazord pulled out its Evolution Saber.

"Let's give them the power of lightning!"

Thunderclouds came in and electricity roared through the saber. The Megazord then used the sword as a cross bow and the electric crossbow shot at him like an arrow. Dawson fell backwards, and was pissed off like any other bully on the block. His red eyes started to glow and lasers came out of it. The Evolution Megazord dodged two of the laser streaks and was hit directly in the chest. From below, a dark cloud covered the sky and the Evolution Megazord was down. Dawson left the scene and the rangers jumped out of the Megazord and returned the Megazord to their hiding places.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Danny.

"Remember, we haven't fought an emperor before!" said Mika.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

Then all of a sudden, they felt rumbling from beneath them. The rangers tried to jump out of the way, but they couldn't. Suddenly, a mega Deoxys (and yes it is a female) came out of the tomb. She began to destroy everything in her path.

"Bring back the zords!" said Jack.

The zords arrived… again.

"Let's try something different," said Jack.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Activate the Poke Palace!"

The rangers formed the Poke Palace with Combusken on top. The kendo stick that was in his hand had fire coming out of it and it was spinning the stick like a baton. Next, he slashed Deoxys.

Deoxys had a hard beating and began using Attack Mode. He jumped up and slashed the palace. The zords shook with terror.

"Come on out and fight me!" said Deoxys.

"I am getting really angry. EVOLUTION MEGAZORD!" yelled Jack.

The Megazord was formed. Deoxys came with a big slash attack, then he used a Psybeam attack.

"DEOXYS SPEED SLASH!"

"Speed Slash?" asked Jack.

15.5 seconds and the Megazord was a little bit shaken up, and it fell into the depths of where Deoxys was. The rangers scream for their lives as they get trapped in the lava pit, heading down stream.

"We need to separate and cool the lava pit!" said Mika.

"Hold on! This leads us directly to Mt Chimney… I hope," said Sean.

"It better. Because if it doesn't, I will HAVE YOUR HEAD!" yelled Amii.

"Amii, relax, at least we aren't burning to the ground and our zords aren't going to blow up," said Danny.

"DON'T YOU DARE JYNX THE MEGAZORD!" yelled Jenna.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"We would be burning without the Megazord sliding down the lava pit!" said Jenna.

Suddenly, the lava started to rise and all of a sudden they reached this white light, blinding them.

--

"Jack? Jack?"

Jack woke up and realized Mika's face was overhead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,"

He got up and saw the scenery. It was a calm plain. Everything was flat. He also realized that his morpher was gone.

"What?" yelled Jack.

"I know, mine's gone too. But, we got to go find the others," said Mika.

Jack's communicator activated. "Sean? Jenna? Amii? Danny?"

Nothing but static appeared on the communicators.

"Shit!" said Sean.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mika.

"We got to go and find them. Come on," said Jack.

Sean and Jenna were trapped in a different part of where Jack was. It was a mountainous area, with the winds blowing so high, it could knock you off and send you to the far depths of the sea.

"Where… Where are we?" asked Jenna.

"I… I don't know," said Sean. "But, it's COLD!"

Jenna was shaking in her boots and turned around toward Sean.

"Did… you call Jack yet?"

"No," said Sean. "Jack!" he yelled as he pressed the intercom. There was static as a result.

"I can't get anybody!"

The desert was extremely hot in the area. Especially, with Amii and Danny.

"This place is HOT as HELL!" yelled Amii.

"Relax, at least we aren't in a jar, and being trapped in other dimensions!"

"This world is another dimension, boyfriend!" yelled Amii. "JACK!"

Her communicator had static coming out of it.

"Damn!" said Amii.

"We got to keep looking for them," said Danny.

"I hope so," said Amii.

Next Scene: The rangers get reunited and a test is given to them.

Scene 4: The Test


	5. Help from HoOh and Rayquaza's Ally

I decided to do a special guest appearance: Introducing the Poke Rangers Orre, I don't own it, but it's well worth it. I mean come on Deoxys is destroying the city and bla, bla, bla. Anyway, here we go.

Chapter 4: The Test Sky Pillar… 

"Rayquaza, I can't find the rangers! And Deoxys is destroying the city!" said Claydol. "We got to ask some sort or group of rangers!"

"But WHO would get there? Kanto is too far away! Johto is in the future. Where do we go to get some help?" said Rayquaza.

"_I think I can answer that," _(A/N: Means communication message)

"Ho-Oh?" asked Rayquaza.

"No, it's XD001," said Ho-Oh.

"Oh, hi, listen is Kaginz off?"

"Apparently so, why?"

"I need Anthony and that loveable Pikachu here. Tell them to teleport to the Sky Pillar. It's an emergency!"

Suddenly, a white and gold light appeared.

"Anthony and Pikachu! I am glad you came!"

"What's wrong? Where are the others?" asked Anthony until he came to the mystical pool.

"Is that my zord?"

"No, Anthony. It's the real thing he's destroying buildings. In the meantime, it's up to you to stop him,"

"Right! Pikachu ready?"

"_Ready!"_

Their morphers appeared on their wrists and they began to transform.

"Twilight Power!" "Golden Force!" 

The two rangers looked up to notice Deoxys destroying the buildings of Fallarbor.

"Hey, creature! We're here to crash!" said Anthony.

"Poke Rangers? You aren't the ones I sent down to the lava pit!" said Deoxys.

"Twilight Poke Ranger!"

"Golden Pikachu Ranger!" (I think)

"Orre Poke Rangers!" they said in unison.

"Time for the zords!" said Anthony. "Ho-Oh, you ready?"

"_You know I'm ready!" _said Ho-Oh.

The Espeon, Umbreon, Mewtwo, Deoxys and Pikachu zords came from the Orre region and transported here.

"You ready?" asked Anthony.

"Oh, yeah," said Pikachu.

In the meantime, In the plains…

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm positive," said Mika.

They found the region of mountains, and they began to climb. Hours passed and there was a snowstorm heading directly toward them. Suddenly, they heard a voice from the western part of the mountain.

"JACK, MIKA!"

Jack turned around to notice Jenna and Sean running through the snowy mountain ridges to see them.

"I'm glad you're alright!" said Jenna. "In the meantime, where's the other two?"

"We got to find them!" said Mika. "Who knows where they are!"

In the desert…

Amii and Danny looked up there, they noticed four people coming down the mountain.

"You think that's them?" asked Amii.

"I don't know, let's find out!" said Danny.

Danny and Amii started climbing. It began to get colder in that area.

"I can't believe it, I'm freezing cold!" yelled Amii.

"Relax, Amii," said Danny.

Suddenly, they saw four people in front of them.

"Hey, guys," said Jack.

"JACK! JENNA! MIKA! SEAN! I'm glad you four are okay!"

"Oh we know that," said Jack.

"Well, where do we go from here?" asked Jenna.

Mika noticed a house not that far from there.

"LOOK!"

The six rangers saw a mountain with a house next to it.

"Let's go!"

Fallarbor Town…

"Orre Megazord Transformation!"

The Espeon zord and Umbreon zord changed into arms and connected to the Mewtwo's body as Mewtwo's arms sank inside the body. The Ho-Oh zord and Deoxys completed it with the torso and armor. Pikachu grew bigger and the Megazord was able to ride the zord.

"Pika Orre Megazord!"

"What the- If I can take away the zords and send the others to another dimension, you will be as well! You will suffer the same fate!"

Mountains in another dimension…

Jack, Mika, Sean, Jenna, Amii and Danny walked through the cold mountains and arrived in the house.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled from the inside.

"Uh, the Poke Rangers," said Jack.

"Oh, come on in," said the voice.

The six rangers went on in. Jack and Mika sat on the sofa, Jenna sat on the couch with Danny and Amii and Sean was in a chair. A woman came by wearing a white cloak and had white hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Lillian. I was trapped in here by Deoxys centuries ago."

"I'm Jack, and this is Mika, Sean, Jenna, Danny and Amii. Rayquaza sent us to beat Deoxys!"

"With what?"

"The Evolution zords?" asked Sean.

"Oh, you mean these?"

The mega-glass window that was 800 feet tall by 600 feet wide showed the Poke Zords (remember they transform to Evolution zords) operating very well.

Lillian also had a big glass display of their weapons and in her garage was the Poke Cycles.

"So, that's where our powers were! They were with YOU!" said Danny.

"I even have your morphers!"

As Danny began to pick his morpher up, Lillian slapped his hand. "But, there's a catch!"

"What catch?" asked Amii.

"You need to complete some sort of… test!" said Lillian.

"TEST?" yelled Jack.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: The rangers test their skills to destroy their foes that have haunted them since they became rangers and Anthony and Pikachu is getting pummeled.

Chapter 5- Fear and Sorrow

A/N: I know, it's supposed to be about the original rangers, but I don't mind if the rangers need help. So, technically I chose the closest to Hoenn, which is Orre (I think). Well, see ya!


	6. Fear and Sorrow! FINALLY OUR POWERS!

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I have school now, which totally SUCKS!

Chapter 5: Fear and Sorrow 

Dimension…

The six rangers looked at Lillian. They had puzzled looks on their faces. Jack was the only one that spoke.

"What test?" asked Jack.

"A test to find your way back home!" she said.

The six rangers looked at each other and then looked at Lillian, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"How do we get home?" asked Jenna.

"Simple, all you got to do is climb up the mountain top and fight six monsters from the past in order to get out! Each monster that gets destroyed, one person gets their powers back!"

The six rangers nodded and began to leave when Jack suddenly turned around.

"What's wrong?" asked Lillian.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Jack.

Lillian shook her head, "I wish I could, but if I go with you, I will die. Besides, you have been rangers for over seven months. Trust me, you will be watched!"

Jack nodded.

"May the power protect you Poke Rangers!"

A white flash of light came from her and Lillian disappeared. The six rangers nodded and went out of the house.

Back to Slateport…

"Volt Tackle Slash!" yelled Anthony.

The Volt Tackle pummeled Deoxys. Anthony and Pikachu cheered.

"YES!" yelled Anthony.

Next, Deoxys rebuilt itself.

"Crap," said Anthony.

"Oh my," said Pikachu.

Deoxys did Speed Slash again. Anthony systems went off the chart.

"Hurry up, guys!"

Dimension…

It was cold, too cold for the rangers. They began to hike the mountain to get home. So far, no power upgrades just yet.

"How are we going to fight these monsters without our powers?" asked Mika.

"Simple, it's called fight with hands!" yelled Jack.

"Oh," said Jenna.

The six continued to walk up when suddenly, they met their first nemesis: Megateddi.

"Hello, rangers!" said Megateddi. "It's been too long!"

Jenna nodded.

"Time Fist!"

She hit Megateddi in the face. Amii then put her hands together.

"Tornado Blow!"

A pink whirlwind came from her hands as her hands thrust out. It turned into a tornado and it struck Megateddi. Megateddi hit the snow.

"Is that the best you got?"

Amii jumped on the rock next to her and put her hands and legs together like a pencil.

"Psychic Wind Blast!"

Megateddi was hit severely and this time he dissolved.

"Nice!" said Jack.

Next, their Poke Cycles arrived.

"I thought Poke Coins were supposed to arrive," said Jenna.

"Apparently not," said Jack. "Let's go!"

They got on their Poke Cycles and continued up the mountain. The next monster appeared.

"Raticator!" yelled Jenna.

"Wow, Yellow Ranger, you remember?"

Jenna nodded. "That's right! Prepare to die!"

Jenna jumped in the air and stabbed Raticator with a motorcycle. She fired the lasers from the Poke Cycle hitting Raticator.

"Time punch!"

An electric fist hit Raticator, destroying him.

"Finally!" said Jenna. Next, their Blade Blasters appeared.

"Okay, now where's our morphing devices?" asked Mika.

"Let's just continue on!" said Jack.

Slateport City…

"Pikachu, power up all auxiliary power to weapons!" said Anthony.

"Got it," said Pikachu. "Weapons, ready!"

"FIRE!"

The Espeon and Umbreon arms began to shoot pink and purple lights of energy.

Dimension…

Danny kicked Inferdoom in the face, for the final blow. He disappeared. Then their weapons came into play.

"Finally, my Torch Sword," said Jack.

"Pooch Claws," said Mika.

"The Fin Blaster," said Sean.

"My Chu Daggers!" said Jenna.

"The Psy Staff!" said Amii.

"And my Leaf Blade!" said Danny.

They continued to drive toward the top. They were just around the corner, when suddenly a big monster appeared. It looked like a Fearow.

"Hell Driller? Again?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly, the Koffing Goblin and Persiankrow also arrived.

"We will destroy you!" they yelled.

"No! NEVER!" said Mika. "Poke Blaster combine!"

The Poke Blaster was formed. Jack was in the middle with the trigger of the Fin Blaster, ready to be pulled.

"FIRE!"

The Poke Blaster destroyed the Hell Driller. The Koffing Goblin attacked them. Jack jumped up and slashed him with his Blade Blaster. Koffing Goblin fainted and the Battlizer was given to him automatically. Persiankrow began to cower in fear. Jack tackled him with the Battlizer destroyed him and six lightning bolts of multicolor lights hit them.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, they morphed back into Poke Rangers.

"We're back!" said Jenna.

"We passed the test!" said Amii.

"Great," said Sean.

"Cool, now let's get back to Hoenn!" said Danny.

Jack nodded. The six rangers clicked on their morphers teleporting them to the other dimension.

A/N: Finally, I got this chapter done! I think this will be 7 chapters, not 8. Well, see ya. We have two chapters to go!


	7. A New Beginning

A/N: Correction, I meant six. Technically this! So, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it all.

Thank you to these cool reviewers:

xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx

Psyduck Ranger

RubyVulpix

Starfighter364

The War Is Over

GundamKnight

SinOfWrath

Chapter 6: When There Is An End, There Is A New Beginning 

Slateport City…

The Pika Orre Megazord was badly damaged in the battle. But, they kept slashing Deoxys. The Pika Orre Megazord had internal damage from the hull and half of the Deoxys' armor had been torn off. Anthony, still morphed, his uniform was ripped and torn after falling off his chair and half the systems were caught on fire.

"Come on!" said Anthony.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. Six colors appeared to form the Evolution Megazord.

"Guys!" said Pikachu.

Jack and the others were secure in the Megazord, they were waiting to give its final slash to destroy the legendary Deoxys.

"Time to destroy you!" said Sean.

"But… But, how did you get out?" asked Deoxys.

"Thank Lillian," said Amii.

"LILLIAN?" yelled Deoxys.

Jack pressed a couple of buttons. It was time to strike.

"Evolution Saber, power up!"

The sword came out of the belt buckle and charged up. Jack pressed a couple of buttons.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" said Anthony.

"VOLT TACKLE SLASH!"

A big electric slash came from Pika Orre Megazord. Then it was the others' turn.

"FIVE STAR SLASH!"

The Evolution Saber destroyed Deoxys. A pink beam sent it back to Route 120. Jack and the others knew what to do. The rangers went to Route 120. Deoxys went inside the place where he belonged.

"Rangers, I will go out… like now!"

Suddenly, Jenna stopped time. Next, Sean used his finger and put the top back on to where it was.

Dawson's Tower…

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?" asked Dawson. "THAT WAS THE STRONGEST MONSTER THAT COULD BE RELEASED! POKE RANGERS! YOU WILL PAY!"

Slateport City…

There was a party on the docks. Instead of the Poke Rangers Orre leaving for Orre, they stayed here to enjoy the festivities for the day. The Hoenn Rangers and the Orre Rangers were talking about random stuff.

"That's hilarious!" said Anthony while laughing.

"Isn't that funny?" asked Amii.

Next, Geki and Sid came by.

"Hey, I heard the Poke Rangers defeated Deoxys. True?" Geki asked.

Mika nodded. "Yeah!"

"Yeah, I see myself now!" said Sid. "Sid Greenstone, Silver Ranger!"

"I doubt it," said Amii.

"The Gold Ranger?" asked Sid.

The rangers laughed and the fireworks shot out from below. Flashes of red, green and blue streaks of light appeared in the sky. They were so excited. Sid had to go back with Geki. Suddenly, there was a sign that said "Thank you Poke Rangers!"

"I can't believe it!" said Jack. "We won!"

The rangers put their hands together.

"POKE RANGERS!" they yelled.

The End

Written By YankeeFan2

STARRING (I don't own the characters but Sean and Dawson)

Mika Alden

Amiizuka Chii

Claydol

Lord Dawson

Daniel Dragonfly

Jack Farrell

Sean Fubrizzi

Lillian

Anthony Magidan

Pikachu

Rayquaza

Jenna Whitestone

© 2006 YankeeFan2 productions.

Based on "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" and MMPR Season 2 which YF2 don't own!

Thank you for the reviews and please read the series:D


End file.
